1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler cooling device for a V-type engine used for working machines such as a ride-on type lawn mower or a combine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cooling device for cooling a muffler of a V-type engine mounted on a working machine is shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-55410. In the structure shown in this publication, a muffler is horizontally fixed to the front or rear end of a chassis on which a V-type engine is mounted. The muffler has exhaust gas inlets near the left and right ends thereof, and exhaust gas pipes extending from left and right cylinders, respectively, of the engine are connected to the respective exhaust gas inlets of the muffler. Further, in the structure described in this publication, the cooling of the muffler is effected solely by an air flow produced by the travel or running of the working machine.
In a working machine in which a muffler thereof is cooled with the utilization of the air flow produced by the travel of the machine, as in the structure of the abovementioned publication, the cooling of the muffler may be made only during travel of the machine. Thus, in the case where the working machine is of the type travelling at low speed, or of the type operated in a fixed position, the muffler would not be cooled. As a result, there is the fear that the muffler will be abnormally hot, and that an after-burn phenomenon of unburnt gas may result due to heat remaining after the operation of the machine has been stopped.